Cuatro estaciones
by Tsuki09
Summary: Bueno vi una imgen y luego pidieron un fic en base a esa imagen y dije porque no asi que asi salio este one-shot, no creo que los haga llorar pero por si acaso pasense unos pañuelos (? Dime que te parecio, procurare contestar lo que me digan :3


Cuatro estaciones

Las personas se unen de diferentes maneras, a veces un poco extrañas y otras que parecen tan comunes que parecen mentira, hay varios tipos de unión, una va por cuenta de la amistad, otra por la rivalidad, otra por el compañerismo, etc. Pero la más importante es la del amor, él puede ser caprichoso, él decide a quien unir y él decidió unirlos.

Hace no mucho tiempo, en realidad ha pasado poco desde que la generación de los milagros culmino con su educación superior, la mayoría de los integrantes de esta, con ansias de seguir hacia un futuro brillante dentro del basquetbol, fueron reclutados por equipos de gran calibre dentro de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, otros decidieron tomar otro camino, como el caso de Kuroko Tetsuya y Akashi Seujiro, este último se hizo cargo de la compañía de su familia como era el deseo de su padre; por otro lado el llamado "el sexto jugador fantasma de Teiko" se dedicó a la docencia preescolar.

Otro joven talento que en los años de preparatoria y la universidad mantuvo cautivas las miradas de todo Japón, Kagami Taiga, sorprendió al mismo cuando decidió abandonar el deporte que era su pasión para aspirar al servicio a la comunidad como bombero; cada uno tenía su manera de decidir su oficio y ante la opinión publica el que tubo influencia en la decisión vocacional del llamado "tigre de Serin" fue su "sombra". Poco después del encuentro inter regional de universidades celebrado en Tokio se hizo pública una lesión adquirida por el joven compañero de Kagami, Kuroko, la cual le impediría continuar con su carrera dentro del baloncesto obligándolo a retirarse.

"La luz no puede brillar sin su sombra", era el argumento que este daba cuando sus conocidos le cuestionaban su decisión, el mismo Kuroko le pidió que no dejara de jugar, pero ante cualquier situación se mantuvo firme a su palabra y al mismo tiempo que Kuroko, dejo el baloncesto; la gente hablaba de muchas razones con respecto a su decisión, era el tema de moda hasta hace medio año, uno de aquellos rumores era el que mantenía un relación más allá de la amistad con su compañero de la preparatoria, cosa que no era del todo un rumor.

Desde sus tiempos de preparatoria, alrededor de su segundo año, aquel sentimiento por parte de ambos dio pauta a una relación formal como amantes, misma que aún prevalece a sus 24 años de edad, claro que esto solo lo saben los cercanos a la pareja, sus vidas parecen normales y el amor no parece faltar, Kuroko era uno de los profesores más queridos de su lugar de trabajo y Kagami era muy hábil en cuestiones de salvamiento y resguardo civil.

Ese día Kuroko recibió una petición, uno de los padres de los niños no estaría en la ciudad por cuestión de negocios y se le hacía imposible llevar consigo a sus pequeños. No tenía con quien dejarlos por esa noche así que la petición de niñera fue dirigida a su profesor de escuela, el cual no pudo negarse debido al afecto que le guardaba a los niños y así quedo a cargo de un par de gemelas, cosa que no le había dicho a su pareja, seguramente se llevaría una sorpresa al llegar a casa… un par de gemelas, un par de niñas, un hijo…

Al llegar el joven bombero fue recibido por las risas de las niñas y de su pareja, este se dedicó a jugar con ellas después del escuela a algo que las niñas llamaban "el salón de belleza" el escogido para el cambio de look no fue otro que el único con un tono de cabello un tanto peculiar, aquella escena nunca se borrara de sus memorias, el ver a Kuroko con un par de coletas sujetadas con moños color rosa y en la cara lápiz labial rojo así como sombra rosa pastel en los ojos fue una escena digna para el recibimiento del joven tigre, luego le explicaría lo de las niñas, lo importante ahora era huir de la cámara.

La noche paso lo más tranquila que podían pedir, las niñas estaban contentas al ser atendidas por ambos como si fueran sus padres y ellos estaban felices al pensarse por un momento así, por un momento su familia había crecido; la hora de dormir llego, Kuroko acomodo al par de traviesas en sus respectivas camas antes de dirigirse a la habitación donde su pareja lo esperaba

-Esto no está mal de vez en cuando- Dijo el pelirrojo desde su lugar en la cama matrimonial

-Los niños son maravillosos, los veo siempre en la escuela pero tenerlos en casa es diferente – Respondía con una sonrisa su pareja mientras se terminaba de vestir

-Tetsuya… tu... ¿Quieres hijos?- dijo serio al chico que se acomodaba junto a él

-No lo sé…-

Una llamada interrumpió la noche, cuando vives para salvar a la gente en una emergencia eso sucede a menudo, claro que nadie desea ser despertado en la madrugada por un mala noticia o una alerta de fuga de gas, el bombero se alisto, tomo su uniforme para dirigirse a la estación y luego ir donde los hechos, la falta de personal puede ser un fastidio a veces, Kuroko le vio partir desde el marco de la puerta, como cada mañana, con una sonrisa.

Esa noche fue un poco dura, el evacuar a los civiles a media madrugada no era trabajo fácil, la alerta de explosión se hizo presente y el estado de emergencia tenia a la mayoría de las fuerzas de protección civil en aquel lugar, nunca se imaginaron que el incendio por una mala instalación se daría en otro lugar, una vez más la alerta llego, las grandes columnas le fuego se podían ver a unas cuadras, mismas que recorrió el bombero pelirrojo al salir del lugar que horas después se incendiaba. Apresurado subió al camión que se dirigía al nuevo lugar de los hechos sin dudarlo siquiera, al llegar lo único que vio fue a sus vecinos saliendo de lugar con sus pertenencias más importantes, una vez seguros se dedicaban a ver como su hogar ardía frente a ellos.

En la cabeza del bombero solo había una preocupación, Kuroko y las niñas, después de buscarlos por un rato les localizo entre la multitud, las niñas abrazaban con fuerza las piernas de su profesor mientras este se dedicaba a ver como las llamas lo consumían todo, la voz de su pareja le saco de su transe, parecía tan preocupado que le hacía sentir culpable sin embargo el alivio dentro del corazón del pelirrojo le hizo abrazar al chico con las niñas en medio.

-La habitación comenzó a oler extraño… siempre dices como huele el gas cuando se escapa… poco después comenzó a hacer calor así que tome a las niñas y salí del edificio… no pensé que esto…- la voz se le quebró, él también estaba aterrado, se acorruco en los brazos de su pareja y se desahogó un poco, de nuevo todo volvía a estar bien.

Un grito de auxilio se escuchó desde adentro del edificio, al parecerla explosión había causado que un fragmento del techo se desplomara atrapando a una joven mujer debajo, sus compañeros estaban ocupados con la toma de agua para apagar el incendio y él era el más cercano para poder entrar a rescatarla, separo un poco a su pareja, limpio sus lágrimas y le sonrió

-Tengo que ir…- Seria efecto de la luz pero por alguna razón aquella sonrisa parecía tan nostálgica que fue suficiente para que el pánico regresara al cuerpo del joven profesor, este lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a él con fuerza, su muñeca izquierda comenzó a dolerle pero no le importó mucho

-No entres, Kagami-kun… por favor… no quiero… no quiero perderte- el tercer piso exploto y los compañeros del pelirrojo comenzaron a tratar de controlar el incendio, le llamaron, su trabajo era el resguardo de lo civiles; tomo las manos de su pareja haciendo que este aflojara un poco su agarre

-Si haces mucha fuerza te lastimaras de nuevo- le miro serio- es mi deber… estaré bien Tetsuya- revolvió un poco su cabello para luego entrar al edificio en llamas siguiendo la voz que le pedía desesperada ayuda mientras que aquel que le profesaba amor se aferraba a las dos pequeñas a su cargo

No fue fácil, nunca lo es, como él ya suponía, un desgaje del techo le había roto el tobillo a la chica, el joven bombero la tomo en brazos para así llevarla a un lugar seguro sin embargo las llamas habían alcanzado la instalación del gas del lugar haciéndolo explotar, con el fin de protegerla uso su cuerpo como escudo quedando algo aturdido y desorientado, gracias a su condición física y buena alimentación producto del deporte por el cual conoció a su pareja pudo resistir hasta resguardar a las chica en las manos de los paramédicos para después caer al piso inconsciente, el también termino en el hospital.

Las estaciones pasan igual todos los años, no importa que haya pasado dentro de una llegara la otra y lo cubrirá todo de un nuevo color, de la primavera al verano y del verano al otoño, ya es invierno… la nieve afuera del hospital se acumula dando la bienvenida a una nueva estación, pero él no puede verlo, dentro de sus pupilas solo esta aquel hombre al cual le prometió que sería su sombra, tendido en la cama desde hace dos estaciones y con una visita recurrente a las 4 de la tarde; él no puede verlo pero su amado llora, él no puede escucharlo pero le llama "mentiroso", él no puede sentirlo pero lo anhela, él no puede saberlo pero su amor lo espera.

Él abre los ojos y ya es primavera…


End file.
